Modular storage compartments in the forward portion of vehicles are generally known and include consoles and structures for mounting items such as lamps, small storage compartments and electronic instrumentation such as compasses, temperature displays and clocks. Such modular systems typically have mounting configurations that permanently attach such articles to a structural portion of the vehicle, whereby installation of article options are typically conducted in a factory setting during vehicle construction and often requires user-selection of the desired articles prior to vehicle assembly, or user acceptance of preinstalled option packages.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a modular system for interchangably mounting a wide array of selectively removable, user-oriented articles that are adapted for use within, or in conjunction with, a vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide such a modular system along substantially the entire length of the interior overhead portion of a vehicle as well as the interior sides of a vehicle, or within the interior cargo space of a vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide a modular system that provides concealed distribution of utilities from vehicle utility supply sources to the interchangably selected articles. It would be further advantageous to provide a modular system whereby certain classes of articles are capable of installation only in predetermined portions of a vehicle area to minimize potential distractions to a vehicle operator.